the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 16
Leg Post 16 opens on the megalopolis city-planet of Coruscant, otherwise known as Terra Flux. King Arthur and several others, including Sir Galahad, have come to attend a ceremony and an event at the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru District as a reward for defeating the Sith Emperor in Leg Post 15. As part of the security procedure for incoming visitors, they must pass through a DNA scanner. Sir Kay is confirmed as Arthur's brother and Sir Lancelot is confirmed as Galahad's father. However, much to Galahad's surprise, he checks his scan and finds that his mother is confirmed to be Queen Guinevere. On Camelot, Merlin the Younger is tending to the injured, along with Newrias. Sir Tristram is demanding that Merlin treat Sir Isolde, who has been gravely ill since Leg Post 7. Merlin, however, has others to attend to. Queen Iseult offers her help, while Sir Palamedes is to take ointment to treat Mordred's burnt face, which happened in Leg Post 14. Merlin also mentions that Sir Black Knight may need to consult Morganna le Fay for regrowing a whole hand. Post Space Camelot Medical Care Location: Terra Flux (Coruscant) | Uscru District Characters: King Athur | Queen Guinevere | Sir Kay | Sir Lancelot | Sir Galahad It was almost too much for the 'backwater' humans to take in. A planet-wide cityscape where the buildings flowed into one another in a never-ending urban ocean. To most of the knights it was revolting to see so little blue and green, as the Earth had in abundance. ''Camelot ''itself was no gardenopolis, but the knights understood a vessel was a unique scenario where gardens couldn't sustain themselves naturally. A planet should. And so only a few attended the planet. King Arthur himself wanted to skip the trip but was persuaded that he had to attend the ceremony personally. Though not the political centre of the world, the Old Republic government wanted a display of pomp for the masses so the ceremony was to be held in a great hall in the Uscru District - the entertainment district. The shuttle landed on a flight deck and the small entourage disembarked. They were greeted by enthusiastic greeters who showed them along the gangway towards the Galaxies Opera House. Trailing behind Arthur and his queen was Sir Galahad. He tried his best not to look either side of him at the dizzying heights. The city not only sprawled the planet, it also plunged down into deep depths of man-made construction. Layers upon layers of city. Galahad's mind boggled at the very notion. The greeters were extolling the virtues of the Uscru District and how they could get anything their heart's desired. Sir Lancelot and Sir Kay both perked up at that as they discussed getting some time to explore the lower levels. Arthur, however, insisted that if he had to attend some boring old opera then they had to too. The group neared the main gate to the opera house's outer decks where they went through a security check. They were scanned and had to remove their weapons. The scanners checked something called 'DNA' and that way confirmed that the five of them were humans. It even confirmed that Sir Kay was King Arthur's brother. Galahad was last through and was given the checklist read out. It confirmed his DNA matched his father, Sir Lancelot. But much to his surprise it also matched him to his mother. Queen Guinevere. Location: Camelot | Merlin's Laboratory Characters: Merlin the Younger | Sir Tristram | Sir Palamedes | Newrias Aboard ''Camelot ''the sick and wounded are in their beds and Merlin is under pressure to find cures and treatments for all of them. The young Newrias, the drow boy that Sir Palamedes adopted as squire, was helping Merlin with her mixtures. He seemed to have an uncanny knack for creating concoctions that Merlin would never have even thought of. How he came by such knowledge eluded Merlin for the time being and she had no time to bother asking him questions. Sir Tristram: "I know you're busy and I know there are many to be treated. But my wife is at death's door and she was sick even before the war began. Surely you must be working on her cure?" Merlin "I managed to get her stable, Sir Tristram, so she will survive for now. The truth is, dealing with her will require a lot of time and observation and I don't have time for that right now. I asked Morganna but she told me to-- well she said something not very nice." Sir Tristram: "She could die." Merlin: "I'm sorry. But she's not the only one." Newrias: "This ointment should help with the prince's face." Newrias held up a small jar of a sticky, clear goop that was cold to the touch. He handed it over to Sir Palamedes who was stupefied that he was now the apprentice to his own squire. The knight sniffed at the mixture and rose a curious eyebrow. He half-expected it to smell like rotten eggs but it actually smelt strangely pleasant. Newrias: "Just rub it into the skin. He's going to be scarred for the rest of his life but this should heal it better." Sir Palamedes: "Poor prince Mordred..." Sir Tristram: "He'll live. That's more than I can say for Sir Isolde right now." Tristram grit his teeth but forced himself to unclench. Sir Tristram: "I know the prince well. He won't be upset he lost his good-looks. He might be angry. But he won't be upset." Sir Palamedes: "What about the Black Knight? Can't we magic her a hand back?" Merlin: "For that kind of thing, you'll need to talk to Morganna." Sir Palamedes: "I can't! She won't let me come near." Sir Tristram: "Because you tried to steal her underwear." Merlin held out a hand without turning her gaze from one of her books and a bottle hovered through the air to her open palm. As it settled in her hand she opened the tub and poured its contents into a mini-cauldron. There was a worrying hiss but Merlin didn't seem to notice. The room was mostly occupied by shelves and shelves of books. She had brought most of them with her from Britannia. She had been collecting them ever since she first met her mentor, Merlin the Elder, and hoped to gather as much documented knowledge as she possibly could. Morganna always relied on what she could sense around her in the moment but Merlin the Younger believed that true experience could be learnt from those that came before. Some of the empty shelves were now home to assorted potions and their ingredients. Newrias had helped her prepare a large list of supplies to be got from Coruscant but there was also a lot they couldn't get hold of. Earth and Caledonia didn't necessarily have all of the same plants and creatures that Coruscant had. Fortunately the hydroponics section of the ship had been maintained since leaving the Solar System and the Greene Knight had been aiding the growth of the plants. Now the Greene Knight was amongst those who were the most stricken. Merlin tried not to play favourites but she was certain that Space Britain required the survival of the nacaal more than anyone else. Technology had also been brought up from the planet and Tom a'Lincoln was trying to figure out how it all worked. They had some scanners that showed internal body parts and they had a weird liquid called bacta that seemed to cure a lot of surface injuries. But a lot of the machinery was sitting about looking important as nobody knew how they worked. The ceiling lantern swung lazily as a gust of movement caused a push of air. The shadows danced throughout the room eerily. The doors hissed open and a woman stepped inside. Queen Iseult: "Hullo Merlin. Is there anything I can do to help?" At the sight of the woman, the two men in the room straightened up and looked as knightly as they could muster. The queen glanced coyly at Sir Tristram while Sir Palamedes eyes could do nothing but linger on the woman's face. Merlin: "Yes. Can you mush up this?" Merlin pushed the mini-cauldron across the workbench. Iseult looked around. Queen Iseult: "With what?" Merlin: "Hands will do." Iseult turned up her nose but relented quickly for the sake of the greater good. She, hesitantly, shoved her hands into the cauldron and whined at the texture of the slop. Merlin: "Sir Palamedes, you can go take that to the prince." Palamedes glanced down at the burn ointment as though seeing it for the first time and then snapped to attention. Sir Palamedes: "Um, yes! On my way!" Merlin: "You'd be of better use, Sir Tristram, helping the Red Rose Knight with the machines." Sir Tristram: "Then I will go." He averted his eyes from Iseult and stalked out of the room, though her eyes linger after him. Merlin: "You can stop now." Iseult: "Huh? Oh the stuff. Okay." Merlin pulled the cauldron back to her side of the workbench. Iseult: "You're quite assertive when you're in work mode, aren't you Merlin?" Merlin: "Not really. It's just because everyone else becomes completely useless at this stuff so I'm the only one that knows what they're doing." She glanced back. Merlin: "Me and the alien boy anyway." Newrias waved at Iseult from the back of the room where he was about to jump into a large cauldron with no shoes on, as though he were making wine. Category:Post Category:Leg Post